Roter Mond
by artis.magica
Summary: …Severus öffnete die Augen, viel zu lange hatte er sie geschlossen gehalten, viel zu lange hatte er im Dunkeln gelebt, das Licht zwar immer vor Augen, immer dafür gekämpft und doch nicht darin eingetaucht… SS/HG erotischer Oneshot


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir._

_Und einen lieben Dank an Angie :o).  
_

_

* * *

_**Roter Mond**

Der Himmel brannte. Die Sonne versank blutrot hinter dem Horizont. Und mit dem letzten flammenden Licht, das sie der Erde schenkte, senkte sich Ruhe über sie. Es war eine Ruhe, welche seine aufgewühlten Gedanken besänftigte und für die ersehnte Nacht frei machte von Zweifeln und Unzulänglichkeiten. Eine Ruhe, welche die Dunkelheit mit sich brachte und in welche er eintauchen konnte und er selbst sein durfte. Etwas, das ihm der helle Tag versagte, auch wenn er sich nach dieser zweifelhaften Freiheit sehnte, tun zu können was er wollte.

Der milde Wind streichelte sein Gesicht, ließ die feinen Vorhänge bauschen und sich wie ein Tor in den Himmel öffnen.

Severus stand zwischen den weit geöffneten Flügeln der Terrassentür und sah den letzten Strahlen nach, welche die Ränder der Wolken golden erstrahlen ließen und atmete tief ein. Was war es eigentlich, das ihn hierbleiben ließ?

Er sah versonnen zu dem großen Mond, der, nachdem die Sonne den Kampf gegen die Nacht verloren hatte, die Welt mit seinem blassen Licht überflutete und der Dunkelheit mehr und mehr Schatten schenkte, die über die schlafende Welt wanderten.

Im Grunde genommen wusste Severus genau, was ihn hier festhielt, was ihn nicht den Schritt in die endgültige Freiheit machen ließ. Dennoch war es nie so, dass er sich gedrängt fühlte, hier zu bleiben. Es stand ihm frei zu gehen und doch blieb er.

Denn hier fand er den Frieden, den er sich so lange gewünscht hatte, hier hatte er jemanden gefunden, der ihn verstand, der ihn als das nahm, was er war - ein Mensch, der sich nach Liebe und Verständnis sehnte.

Aber das war es nicht allein. Er wusste es und hatte es sich in der langen Zeit seiner Genesung eingestanden. Nicht er hatte diesen jemand gefunden, sondern er wurde gefunden und mit diesem Finden wurde ihm das Mächtigste geschenkt, was sich ein Mensch nur wünschen konnte. Er hatte es sich immer ersehnt und nun wurde ihm diese Sehnsucht endlich erfüllt.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Türrahmen, noch ein Blick in das schwindende Licht. Dann senkte er den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte er die Rührung, die ihn mit einem Mal erfasst hatte, niederzuringen. Immer noch gestand er sie sich nicht zu, obwohl er gelernt hatte, sie zu akzeptieren, weil sie ihn befreite, weil sie ihn weiter trug und weil sie ihm die Augen öffnete für das Wahre im Leben.

Leben - etwas, das ihm auf so wunderbare Weise wiedergegeben wurde.

Severus öffnete die Augen, viel zu lange hatte er sie geschlossen gehalten, viel zu lange hatte er im Dunkeln gelebt, das Licht zwar immer vor Augen, immer dafür gekämpft und doch nicht darin eingetaucht. Er wusste genau, weshalb…

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war vorbei, endgültig. Er drängte den Fetzen eines Gedankens fort, der sich ihm mit einem Mal aufgedrängt hatte und ihn in der Zeit zurücktrug, nur einen Lidschlag lang, dann war er wieder im Hier und Jetzt.

Keine Schmerzen mehr, mit denen er sich selbst gequält hatte, keine Schuld mehr. Sie war längst abgetragen, jetzt war er frei. So frei wie jemand sein konnte, der gestorben war und den man vergessen hatte, dem man nicht einmal ein Grab zugedacht hatte.

Dennoch trauerte er nicht. Er war wirklich frei - endlich und er gehörte nur noch sich selbst.

Unwillkürlich wandte er den Kopf und ein weiches Gefühl durchströmte ihn, ein Schauer von Zärtlichkeit, der ihn wunderbar wärmte, wenn er sie nur ansah. Ja … sie war es, die ihn alles um sich her vergessen ließ.

Ob sie auch nur ansatzweise erahnte, wie sehr er sie brauchte, wie sehr er in ihr versank, wie sehr er … liebte?

Und er hatte so sehr dagegen gekämpft, hatte sich geweigert, es zu erkennen, es sich einzugestehen, so viele Monate lang.

Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er gab sich ihr so gerne geschlagen… Er gehörte ganz ihr.

Ihre Silhouette hob sich unter dem schneeweißen Laken, schien durch das feine Licht des Mondes beinahe zu leuchten.

Er sah sie nur an, er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an ihr. Ihre Züge waren entspannt, das Haar umrahmte ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht und floss in weichen Wellen über die Kissen. Den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt schlief sie…

Sie rührte sich, hob die Lider und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Schweigen, immer noch und es lag soviel Gemeinsamkeit und Einverständnis darin. Kein Reden, kein Erklären war notwendig, um zu verstehen.

Mit einem Lächeln warf sie die Decken zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie schlang die Arme um den Leib und trat zu ihm ans Fenster.

Sein Blick folgte ihr mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, und Hermine meinte, in seine dunkle Tiefe gezogen zu werden. ‚Hoffnungslos verloren', dachte sie.

Severus zog sie an sich und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Einen Augenblick nur, bis sie in einem atemlosen Kuss versanken.

Alles vergessen und doch nicht. Nie war ihnen die Erinnerung so allgegenwärtig wie in diesem Augenblick und nie fühlten sie sich so verbunden.

Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie zurück ins Bett. Ganz sachte ließ er sie darauf nieder und legte sich zu ihr. Er stützte den Ellbogen auf und legte den Kopf in die Hand. Mit der anderen strich er sanft über ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen, über ihren Hals und die Schultern.

Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss diese leise Berührung, die ihr Schauer durch den Körper schickte.

Ihn spüren, seine Wärme, seine Nähe, war alles, was sie sich jetzt wünschte, seinen Duft atmen, ihn schmecken… In ihm versinken, ertrinken…

Seine Hände umfassten ihre Brüste und strichen über ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, ein Reiz, der ihr ein leises Seufzen entlockte und sich ihm mehr denn je entgegenrecken ließ. Den Berührungen seiner Hände folgte sein Mund, wie er ihre Nippel zwischen die Lippen zog. Ihn nie erreichend, doch immer nah an dem Punkt, an welchem Lust in Schmerz umschlug.

Ihre Erregung ließ seinen Puls schneller schlagen, beschleunigte seinen Atem und zog ihn unaufhaltsam mit sich. Es gab nichts, was er mehr wollte, als sie zu spüren, ihren Duft zu atmen.

Seine Zunge strich über ihren Bauch, hinunter, wo sie in ihren Schoß eintauchte, der sich unter dieser Berührung wohlig zusammen zog und gleichzeitig überzulaufen schien. Mit leisem Zungenstrich leckte er über ihre Scham und stöhnte auf, als er ihre Erregung fühlte, sie schmeckte.

Alles, was er tat, raubte ihr die Sinne, ließ sie laut seinen Namen rufen. Sie vergrub die Finger in seinem Haar und warf den Kopf zurück.

Wie wunderbar, wie neu und doch vertraut, es schien nichts zu geben, was sie nicht von sich kannten. Hatten sie gezweifelt und sich immer wieder angstvoll versichert ob alles, was geschah auch Wirklichkeit war, so wussten sie es jetzt gewiss. Es gab nichts, was sie trennen konnte, es gab nichts, was sie noch zweifeln ließ.

Er zog sie hoch und raubte ihr einen gierigen Kuss, der sie sich schmecken und sie in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ. Sie hielten sich fest umschlungen, hielten sich wie Ertrinkenden aneinander geklammert und waren doch weit davon entfernt, nach einem Ende zu suchen. Jetzt zählte das Leben, der Augenblick, dem sie sich ganz ergaben.

Sie sahen sich nur an, lange, sahen den Hunger in ihren Augen und spürten, wie ihnen der Atem schneller ging. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken, als er sie in die Kissen zurückdrängte und mit beinahe grober Berührung ihre Schenkel spreizte.

Ein einziger heftiger Stoß, mit dem er sich in sie brachte und ihnen eine Nähe schenkte, nach der sie drängten, die sie suchten und in der sie sich immer wieder fanden.

Kein langsames Herantasten sondern fordernd, wissend, wie sie sich die Erfüllung verschaffen konnten, nach der sie gierten.

Heißer Atem auf ihrer Haut, der sie streichelte und doch zu verbrennen schien. Wohliger Schmerz, den jeder seiner Stöße mit sich brachte, so heftig nahm er sie in Besitz. Und doch war es ein Geben. Es war Lust ohne Tabu, ohne Scham… Es war Hingabe ohne zu Bereuen, nur noch fühlen, den Kopf ausschalten, keine Gedanken an die Welt. Versunken ineinander, ertrunken im Anblick des jeweils anderen, gemeinsam eintreten in eine neue Welt, die ihnen schon so vertraut war, aus der sie die Rückkehr so lange wie möglich hinauszögern wollten.

Sie ließen sich nicht aus den Augen, labten sich am Anblick, am Spüren des jeweils anderen, ein Rausch der Sinne, der sie immer höher trug. Und immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen in einem atemlosen Kuss.

Leises Stöhnen, das an Lautstärke zunahm, je näher sie dem Höhepunkt kamen. Es war ein Höhepunkt, der sich machtvoll ankündigte.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden heftiger, drängender, bestimmt. Beinahe schmerzvoll und wild seine Stöße, die sie ächzend auffing.

Ein Moment des Verharrens, nur ein kurzer Blick und die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich vollkommen gehörten. Die Woge riss sie unaufhaltsam mit sich, schlug über ihnen zusammen, schenkte ihnen lang ersehnte Erfüllung. Er legte laut stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und sie hob sich seinem letzten Stoß, mit dem er sich mit einem lauten Brummen in sie ergoss, entgegen.

Alle Gedanken waren aus ihren Köpfen gefegt, die Welt verschwamm und es gab nichts, was sie jetzt zu trenne vermochte. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug und wildem Herzschlag kehrten sie langsam wieder zurück.

Sanftes Streicheln über heiße feuchte Haut. Ein unendlich sanfter Kuss und es als Verlust empfindend, als er sich aus ihr zurückzog, sanken sie erhitzt und atemlos in die Laken. Er zog sie an sich, hielt sie fest umschlungen und würde sie nie wieder loslassen.

Süße Erschöpfung hüllte sie ein und zog sie in den Schlaf, gegen den sie sich kaum mehr wehren konnten. Sie wollten dem gerade Erlebten nachspüren, dem Nachhall dieser tiefen und unglaublichen Gefühle lauschen.

Aneinandergeschmiegt lagen sie da und fühlten die gegenseitige Wärme, die kostbare Nähe, die ihnen sagte, dass sie etwas gefunden hatten, wonach andere ihr Leben lang vergebens suchten. Nie vergessen, nie verlieren, gewinnen und einander gehören. So viele Gedanken, so viele Worte, die unausgesprochen blieben und doch… durch die Nacht, durch die wunderbare Dunkelheit klang ein leises „Ich liebe dich."

- ENDE -


End file.
